Garnet (Canon)
"Garnet" is a main protagonist in Steven Universe. She's the fusion of Ruby and Sapphire, and is considered the current, de-facto leader of the Crystal Gems. Along with the rest of the team, Garnet is one of the last surviving Gems on Earth who joined the Crystal Gems in their rebellion against the Gem Homeworld to stop their invasion of the planet. Following the war, Garnet helped protect the Earth over the next 5,000 years. After Rose Quartz gave birth to Steven and lost her physical form, Garnet began to mentor Steven and help train him on how to use his powers. Though often stoic and of few words, her most recent adventures have left her more jovial, outspoken, and emotional. Personality Though she's often the most stable member and a mentor for Steven, Garnet tends to act on intuition rather than seriously analyze a situation. For the most part, this works out well, but it has lead to some disastrous outcomes. She loses her usual stoic demeanor when Steven began rapidly aging in "So Many Birthdays" and starts violently shaking him. In addition, she makes a reckless decision to fuse with Amethyst to form Sugilite in "Coach Steven", and creates an overly-exaggerated story while speaking to Connie's Mother over the phone in "Fusion Cuisine". While mostly level-headed, she occasionally demonstrates a fierce competitive spirit. This is best seen while playing volleyball, Steven Tag, and arcade games. As the de-facto leader, Garnet is often the peacemaker of the Crystal Gems, especially when Pearl and Amethyst start arguing. She demands utmost respect from the Crystal Gems, and is not hesitant to gain an attitude if the team members refuse to follow an order. The other Crystal Gems have even shown some fear towards Garnet because of her potential reactions to unwanted activity, as shown in "Secret Team". The un-fusion and eventual re-fusion of Ruby and Sapphire in "The Return" and "Jail Break" appears to have had an impact on Garnet's personality; in consequent episodes she appears a lot more outspoken, lively and engaging. In "Jail Break", she shows a lot of emotion when reunited with Steven and in her fight with Jasper. She is later shown cracking a joke at Lapis Lazuli and Jasper's expense in the end. In "Full Disclosure", she is the only one who gives Steven any actual advice on how to deal with the situation ("Steven needs to see his friends and his father") and in "Joy Ride" she speaks the most out of the three. This is is a huge contrast with pre-regeneration Garnet, who rarely spoke or interacted with anyone outside of the Crystal Gems. In "Rising Tides, Crashing Skies" she stated that she does not enjoy the camera filming her. While not nearly as nervous or reluctant to the idea of fusion as Pearl, she clearly believes fusion to be a sacred thing. This is shown in "Keeping it Together", as she was fine with answering Steven's personal questions regarding Ruby and Sapphire. However, seeing Peridot's experiments disturbed and frightened her so immensely that she nearly separated from the shock, displaying pure fear and despair for the first time that her fallen comrades were fused against their will. Garnet has demonstrated that she takes her occupation as leader seriously and has a strong moral compass. This is evident in the episode "Cry for Help", where Garnet gets angry at Pearl for lying to her about Peridot destroying the Communication Tower, and for wasting time in finding Peridot. This incident also broke Garnet's calm and stoic nature, as she became infuriated at Pearl for her actions, and she snapped at Amethyst for defending Pearl. Garnet does have a a difficult time trying to express her thoughts to her team mates as seen with Amethyst in "Reformed" since Amethyst was trying to please her and with Pearl in "Friend Ship" since Pearl was trying to make up to Garnet by finding Peridot but Garnet was too angry to tell her she was more upset at the lie. Appearance Garnet is the tallest of the remaining Crystal Gems, but the second-shortest fusion. (Stevonnie, the fusion of Steven and Connie, stands inches shorter than Garnet.) She stands at about 7 feet (2.1 m), and is the most muscular gem of the group. Her left eye is a bright ruby-red, her right a bright sapphire-blue, while the center third eye is a reddish-violet, resembling the combination of blue and red. Her gemstones are embedded in her palms (with Sapphire's on her right and Ruby's on her left). Garnet also appears to blush dark red as shown in the episode "Story for Steven." Pre-regeneration (debut) She had dark, reddish-brown skin, and black hair styled into a cube-shaped afro. She almost always wore triangular futuristic red orange tinted shades, which cover all three of her eyes. She wore a black and crimson bodysuit, with cubic shoulder pads (the right one being magenta, the left one being crimson), and a pink star with a magenta outline on her chest. She also wore long black gloves that covered her middle fingers. Post-regeneration (current) As of "Jail Break," Garnet still wears the same bodysuit, but with a different color scheme and pattern. As opposed to crimson and black, her bodysuit is now multiple colors. Her right half is covered in a vivid blue-violet stocking, and her left is covered in a deep orchid/eggplant/maroon stocking. Her skin tone is even different, now being cerise rather than pinkish-brown. Her weapons are still mostly red, but with a more cerise shade, however there is a ring of black on the outside closest to her arms, and the glowing aura that appears when summoning them is now pale magenta. Instead of a star on the end facing her arms, they are now just orange. The star's color also changed- instead of a pink star with a magenta outline, it is now an amaranth star with a soft pink outline. Her hair is now also no longer black, but rather a very dark heliotrope and also is shorter and generally smaller than before. Her shades are also now a soft pink and blue color, instead of pale orange, and different light sources cause different colors to reflect off of them. Her shoulder pads are also oval-like instead of cubes, and both are a dark orchid/eggplant color as well as her arms and gloves. This costume lacks more contrast in colors than the pre-regeneration outfit does. Designs Regenerations Transformations Abilities Like all Gems, Garnet can shape-shift, fuse, summon a weapon, and retreat to her gemstones. When fused with Amethyst, they form Sugilite. When fused with Pearl, they form Sardonyx. When fused with Amethyst and Pearl, they form Alexandrite. She appears to have telekinetic abilities. In addition, she seems to have extreme tolerance towards pain, as shown in "So Many Birthdays." Garnet currently has the most unique abilities out of all the Crystal Gems. This is explained and justified due to the fact that she is a fusion of two gems. Out of all of the Crystal Gems, it is clear that Garnet is the strongest physically, but just how strong is currently unknown. Skillset * |Gauntlet Proficiency: When channeling the collective power of the universe through her gems, Garnet is able to summon her gem weapon, a pair of red gauntlets. Garnet is highly proficient when using her gauntlets and is extremely skilled in hand to hand combat. She is able to deal massive strikes that can easily shatter the earth and deliver swift blows with lightning speed. This is due to her being a fusion. ** Rocket Gauntlets: Garnet takes aim with her gauntlets and shoots them as projectiles, as seen in "Watermelon Steven." As shown in "Reformed," Garnet's hands are detached from her body after she uses Rocket Gauntlets, and her gems are moved to the stubs of her arms. ** Weapon Size Augmentation: '''First seen in "Warp Tour," Garnet is able to increase the size of her gauntlets, easily quadrupling their size, and deal increased damage at the cost of reduced speed. This was also hinted during "Garnet's Universe" and could also suggest that Steven knew about it before its proper debut. Unique Abilities * '''Future Vision: Garnet can see multiple future outcomes and probabilities with her third eye, as revealed in "Future Vision." This includes extremely unlikely and ridiculous outcomes, as a considerable amount of her available visions depict Steven's (and possibly other individuals') demise at the hands of mundane tasks or objects on a regular basis. The ability does take some time to use as she has been shown in a thinking position when activating it. During that time someone can alter the future as seen in "Marble Madness" when Steven ruined the plan to learn about Peridot by going up to her while Garnet was still using Future Vision. This power comes from Sapphire, as confirmed in "Keystone Motel". Her future vision seems to operate at will and with only specific details that she is looking for, as in "Cry for Help" when her future vision did not show her Pearl's actions or the consequences of her actions, instead only noticing that Peridot was in none of the potential futures. * Temporary Power Transfer: In "Winter Forecast" and "Jail Break," it is shown that she can temporarily pass on her future vision ability to others through lip contact. ** While Garnet has only been seen using lip-to-forehead contact to transfer her power, it is unknown if this is the only method. As she has only been seen sharing her power with Steven, her affection could bias how she chooses to transfer the power. * Invulnerability: While not outright invincible, it is shown that Garnet is the most physically durable of the Gems. She endures all sorts of different levels of damage from falling cars to fighting Jasper and various other forms of physical force. * Heat Resistance: '''Her invulnerability is most commonly displayed in her extreme resistance to heat, from when she had scalding-hot coffee splash onto her without flinching in "Future Vision" to when she left to retrieve the Earth Beetle (which required her to swim in active lava) In "Giant Woman." She gets this power from Ruby's thermo-regulation. * '''Electrokinesis: Garnet can manipulate and generate electricity, as shown in "Arcade Mania" when she produced electricity in order to power up the Meat Beat Mania game and again in "The Message" when she jump starts Greg's van. She was even able to deflect a bolt of lightning with her bare hand in "Future Vision." She has been shown to use this ability to release an electromagnetic repulsion to dry herself off, as seen with coffee in "Future Vision" and water in "Love Letters." * Structural Sensation: In "Cheeseburger Backpack," it is stated that she is able to sense structural integrity. ** It is currently unknown whether this is a unique power, a separate portion of her heightened senses like her future vision, or just a simple observation. ** Garnet's Structural Sensation may have been referenced when she observed that Lapis Lazuli's tower was coming down, though it may have been a simple observation. Relationships Canon Steven Steven respects Garnet as a leader and a responsible motherly figure. In return, Garnet tends to have more faith in Steven's plans and ideas than Amethyst and Pearl. She also protects him from their antics and bickering. She rarely gets mad at Steven, unless he disobeys an order. It is clear that Garnet holds a high amount of trust in Steven and his judgement, listening to his ideas in "Cheeseburger Backpack" and "Marble Madness." This trust is mostly displayed in "Future Vision," her future vision always provides various ways on how Steven could get hurt while trusting Steven to live while making the right choices on his own. Amethyst While Amethyst is seen to chafe at being told what to do, she will follow orders from Garnet. Amethyst respects Garnet's leadership abilities and judgment, even so far as referring to her as "the boss". Garnet has also been shown to be much more willing to play along with Amethyst's jokes than Pearl except in serious situations. However, Garnet is not beyond scolding Amethyst when Garnet feels her reckless actions impact the integrity of the team. Amethyst was really hurt and upset that Garnet liked fusing with Pearl better than with her. Pearl Like Amethyst and Steven, Pearl respects Garnet's leadership abilities. While she is occasionally patronizing and condescending to the other Gems, Pearl treats Garnet as an equal. In "Cry for Help", however, her relationship with Pearl sours after she finds out she's been being duped into fusing with her. Although after "Keystone Motel", after Ruby and Sapphire make up, she says "Not now", meaning Ruby still hesitates to forgive Pearl. In "Friend Ship", Garnet talked to Pearl saying that she looks to her and wants her to be strong, this eventually led to her and Pearl making up. Ruby & Sapphire "We're gonna stay like this forever." implies that Ruby and Sapphire wish to remain forever fused, due to their deep feelings for each other. Garnet represents the close intimate/love-bond shared between Ruby and Sapphire and is the physical embodiment of their love. It was confirmed by Writer/Storyboard Artist Joe Johnston, via his tumblr, that Garnet being such a strong fusion of Ruby and Sapphire is meant to reinforce the romantic affections they have for one another. The song Than You" also reinforces the romantic nature of their relationship. [[Peridot (Canon)|Peridot] Garnet was initially wary of Peridot's appearance in "Warp Tour" since her arrival signaled the Homeworld gems to Earth. As seen in "Joy Ride," Garnet was about to destroy Peridot's escape pod in blind fury because the actions in "The Return" and "Jail Break." She states that Peridot is not really a physical threat in "Keeping it Together" since she assures Pearl that Steven can come along but she is surprised by Peridot's abilities when chasing her. Jasper Garnet was de-fused by Jasper in "The Return". Jasper looks down on Garnet for being a fusion, which she considers a cheap tactic used to make weak gems stronger. Garnet and Jasper eventually fight, with Garnet as the victor. Fanon TBA Gemstones Trivia * Garnet is rarely seen consuming food or drinking, much like Pearl. This is probably not out of disgust (as with Pearl), but simply because Gems have no practical reason to do so. ** This is heavily implied as she takes a sip from a cup of soda in "Secret Team" when Steven meets her at Fish Stew Pizza. However, this is perhaps only to indulge Steven. ***This is again cited in Keystone Motel. * Garnet is the second shortest fusion so far, behind Stevonnie. ** However Stevonnie is three-fourths human, which makes Garnet the smallest pure gem fusion. * Garnet was the first fusion to appear on-screen. * Garnet's third eye refers to her clairvoyance, as those with clairvoyance are often referred to as having a 'third eye'. The third eye comes from Sapphire and her one eye as well. ** This is further supported by her future vision ability. * Garnet has had the most screen-time of any fusion. * Garnet is the first fusion shown shape-shifting. * Garnet is the second Gem whose body has been critically injured. The first was Pearl, who was impaled by Holo-Pearl's sword. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Fusions Category:Fusions